Pink Taffeta
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: Licking his lips, Ciel knew he was in trouble now...
1. His Butler, Oblivious

**Pink Taffeta**  
** A Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfiction**  
** By: Something Dysfunctional **  
**Chapter One: His Butler, Oblivious **  
**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns all her characters, I own the recent fourth volume of the manga. -snerks- But the idea for the story came about several ways. The first was day-dreaming at work of Ciel in drag again (think the episode where he had to dress up like a girl to investigate Viscount of Druitt's party) and giggling, scaring co-workers and customers. The second was from Nicki Minaj's "Pink Friday" album cover. SO MUCH PINK! And I love her too. XD **  
**So what is going to happen in this little story? Read it and let me know what you think of it. -smiles-**  
**Review nicely and happy reading!**  
**PS.- this story happens after "Bird". So if you haven't read it, DO THAT FIRST! :3 -  
-**

"I don't understand how the sales are down!"

"It's only a slight dip, my lord."

A pair of glaring eyes shot towards the man in black, frowning deeply. "That is not an excuse. I understand that the Funtom Toy Company excels in the finery of toys for children, but in the girl's department... it's falling! Ggggrrrr... I don't understand!," the small boy growled, clenching the sheet of paper in his tiny fists. Ciel Phantomhive was clearly not a happy camper at the moment in his lavish office. His butler, one Sebastian Michealis, simply placed a tea cup of chamomile tea in front of the seething earl and assumed speaking. "Is there a reason behind it? A survey of sorts? Perhaps the books are not in order?," he provided with a smooth voice, moving away from Ciel. Sighing deeply in irritation, the child leaned back in his large chair, rubbing his free eye, the other hiding behind his ever-present eye patch. "Everything is. Hmmm, I must find a way to improve on the sales," he murmured to himself, deep in thought as his azure gaze opened and stared at the pale gray wall in front of him. Sebastian silently worked away from him, cutting and setting a piece of light angel food cake with a luscious dollop of sweet, whipped cream of vanilla and a helping of mixed berries. Hunger instead won Ciel's attention and he greedily, if not happily, accepting the treat and began eating. Moving the fork in and out of his mouth, the boy kept glancing at the reports of his store in London. _'There must be some way of getting information...'_ As he scanned the sheet, a small paragraph at the bottom caught his attention. Turning his head, he read that within two days time, a large convention of dolls and other girlish toys was to occur within city hall, displaying its finest choices.

And only young girls were allowed to enter into the hall.

Groaning inwardly, the boy quickly looked at Sebastian and then down, fidgeting in his seat slightly. Oh, he CLEARLY remembered the last time he had to dress up like a girl. And how his then Aunt Ann, Lady Red, squealed and cooed over him. How Sebastian held him when they danced to escape the clutches of his fiancee, Elizabeth...

He swallowed some, throat suddenly dry.

_'Silly notion to think about...'_

No, he would not tell Sebastian this plan. He may be in contract with the demon and have his dark motives, but first and foremost, the company was indeed important to him. And more importantly, he would not be made fun of by his butler. Ciel made a mental note to speak with Meilin later in private about taking him to the convention.

And to go easy on him when fitted for his corset.  
-

Meilin was shocked at the request the earl made. "Bu-but Lord Ciel! Mr. Sebastian usually goes out with you for thing like this! Am I-I-I going to be capable, will I?," she asked in a high-pitched, stage whisper. Ciel nodded, looking around him in the kitchen. "Of course you will! You are going to pose as my older cousin and you wanted to show me the dolls. That way, I know how to boost up the sales for my store in London. Just act cool and calm and everything will go smoothly," he told her in a quiet tone. Meilin gulped, her large glasses shinning in the light. "If you say so... but one thing, if it's a girl's only thingy, how are... you..."

She gasped suddenly, blushing brightly. "You're going as a girl- AGAIN?"

"Ssshhhh, you silly girl!"

"Sorry, sorry! Well... I guess I have to find you a dress... shall we go shopping tomorrow, then?," she offered, interested in the plot. Ciel nodded and stood from his perch on the stool. "We shall. Sebastian will probably come along. If he asks, it's for Elizabeth," he said sternly. Meilin nodded and curtsied. "Yes, Lord Ciel!," she quipped, almost giddy. Ciel turned and walked out of the kitchen cautiously, looking for his comrade. Thankfully, out of the large French windows, he saw his butler with Bard outside, arguing over the way to roast a chicken for dinner- sans the flamethrower the blonde man had acquired. Sighing with relief, the boy dashed elegantly to his office and shut the door swiftly. Proud of himself for being sneaky, the child then walked to his chair, peering out the window some. Sebastian was still outside. 'Good,' he thought to himself and sat down. Perhaps it was possible to sneak by the tricky demon sometimes. Hopefully. Ciel bit down on his bottom lip some, worrying it. "I hope this plan works. Silly as it sounds, I need it to work," he told himself. As for the dress of choice, Ciel thought of the styles used this season. He shuddered, hoping Meilin would not chose the color choice of pink.

_'Pink... like the satin pink I wore last. How Sebastian's hand caressed...'_

Blinking rapidly, Ciel blushed heavily and pouted then, shifting in his seat. "Bother!," he grounded out, ignoring his sudden twist of arousal in his cock.

Perhaps that might be the right choice of fabric...  
-

Later that night, Ciel was in his four-poster bed, snuggled deep within the sheets and feathered-down comforter, reading "David Copperfield". Both eyes followed the pages, his contracted eye freed over its confinement. The room glowed with soft candle light and was warm, making the boy slightly drowsy. Silently as a cat, the butler entered and shut the door. "Are you ready for bed, my lord?," he asked lightly, approaching the bed. Ciel looked up some, his eyes heavy. "Hmm... I think I am...," he yawned tiredly, a small hand covering his mouth. Sebastian smiled and leaned forward, brushing his lips over the boy's forehead. Ciel hummed appreciatively at the gesture, blushing lightly. "I haven't gotten used to this," he mumbled shyly, looking away some. Sebastian nuzzled his nose in the boy's clean, slate-colored hair, hands rubbing up on Ciel's neck lovingly. "It does take some time, my lord, but you shall grow accustomed of it," he said lowly, his voice sending shivers down Ciel's spine.

Ciel's hands met with his butler's, pulling back some. "I suppose... but I am awfully tired tonight, Sebastian," he said thickly, sleep promising in his eyes. Sebastian looked down and ran a hand then through the ruffled bangs. "I know you are, my lord. Then, kiss me goodnight and I shall... tuck you in," he supplied, a hint of something in his voice. Ciel nodded and closed his eyes, turning up his mouth timidly, heat crawling up his cheeks. And as said, he felt the sweet mouth of his demon on his own, drawing out his sighs, making his mouth open. A persistent tongue ran along his bottom lip and swept inside, dancing along with his own. Ciel drew his arms around Sebastian's strong neck, both moaning slightly at the contact. Sebastian leaned into his master to make it easier to kiss, his arms on both sides of the child, his left knee bent on the bed. With each gentle sweep, dip and turn, they melted into the forbidden act until Ciel raised his hips up as a form of a habit he picked up when doing things with Sebastian.

The demon grinned in the kiss, parting and nibbling along the small jawline. "You were saying, young master?," he purred, his left hand sliding up Ciel's side, catching fabric of his nightgown. The boy whimpered, trembling slightly. "Oh, you bastard, you know it!," he hissed, nearly twisting on the bed as his need grew. "Oh, but I thought you were tired?"

"I am! Just... take care of it!"

A smirk.

"Is that an order?"

His answer was a glare, eyes burning a bright blue and violet. "What do you think?," Ciel snapped. Sebastian lowered his head down to the thin hips, his breath ghosting over the tent in his nightgown, causing the boy to jerk some and let out a shaky breath. "I think... that it is... until I hear it," he teased, his body now fully on the bed, the black clashing with the white sheets. Gloved hands moved down to the dip of Ciel's hips, hiking the gown up, up, up slowly. Tossing back his head, the earl moaned helplessly, arching. "Sebastian! Please... I need... just-just... PLEASE!," he whined, covering his face with his hands.

"After all this short time, you are still easily embarrassed," Sebastian breathed, eyes gleaming scarlet.

"No I am NOT! It's just not easy for- Nnngghhhh! Oooh, Sebastiaaannn!," he keened, head rolling back as his member was taken in fully in the demon's hot wet mouth. The sudden act caused the ruffled earl to slip back into his wanton state, Sebastian's wicked mouth working over him. He suckled on the head, dipping his tongue in the slit to urge more of the clear taste that the man eagerly lapped up whenever blowing his master. A gloved hand worked the hairless balls, his middle finger teasing his secret entrance. Ciel wailed in his hand that was clamped over his mouth, rocking his hips in time of Sebastian's sucking. "No, no, no, no, no-" was the chant, the mantra, as if Ciel didn't want it, despite the sudden disappearance of sleep. Sebastian looked up at his master behind his eyelashes, trailing the small vein on the rock-hard cock teasingly. "Yes?," the demon murmured.

The red-faced child was nearly choking on ecstasy, his body thrumming. "F-finish it, please?," he whispered hoarsely. Sebastian replaced his mouth with his right hand, his left still tracing, cirlcing the boy's entrance. His black hair tickled the inside of Ciel's thighs and the earl nearly died a little more as he felt wet kisses along the tender skin. "How shall I finish it?," Sebastian asked huskily, his eyes gleaming like rubies. Blushing some, the earl shakily sat up, kneeling in front of Sebastian's face.

"Ooh, I see... the young master is getting braver now..."

Ciel reached out and ran his hands through the silky strands of nighttime and pulled it up some, making sure Sebastian saw the glowing insignia of their contract. "I want you to finish me as I see fit. An order," he instructed in such a tone that Sebastian's own arousal twitched in anticipation.

"Yes, my lord."

The hands urged Sebastian's head forward and eagerly, the man took the straining erection and began to suck differently, wrapped his arms around the thin frame of the earl, his cries echoing in the room as his hips snapped forward. Fast, back to back, faster, faster, faster... Sebastian allowed the small, but growing member slip in and out of his mouth as his master fucked his mouth, sucking in his cheeks in time. Oh yes, the earl was MOST brave now for attempting this feat. Ciel tightened his hold on Sebastian's hair and stilled, hips snapping once, twice and shot his load in the hot mouth, strangling out Sebastian's name. The demon was swallowing all of what his master gave him, moaning around the length, his own pants now damp with his release.

Ciel stumbled down on the mattress, still being held by Sebastian and promptly knocked out. Licking his salty lips, the man hugged the boy to him, sighing in relief. "Ciel. You are just full of surprises," he murmured, kissing the outside of the boy's ear tenderly.  
-

The next morning was bright and sunny, surprisingly for once. Ciel did not notice it, day dreaming of his night. Mentally, he knew he wanted to smile so stupidly, but it would not be good for his image. Dressed to the nines in royal blue, violets, and black, the earl wandered the dress shop with Meilin and Sebastian, looking for the pink fabric he loved so much. "What particular dress are you looking for, Earl Phantomhive?," asked the elderly woman, eying the tiny child. "It must be in the shade of the palest pink... preferably satin. It's for the Lady Elizabeth," he told her, a twinge of small guilt in his stomach kicking him as he handed her a sheet of paper with the measurements. Those, of course, was his own. Ciel made sure Sebastian did not see the sheet. The man was too engrossed with a dark violet gown, arguing with Meilin over the cut of it. "Oh, dear, you do not want that for an event in the day! Let me show you the latest that has been made!," she insisted, leading him to the nearest shop window. Ciel's eye widened at the soft pink item, reaching out with a leather gloved hand and rubbing it. The sound made his ears tickle. "What is it?"

"Taffeta, dear."

Without a glance back, Ciel knew that he was about to get in tomorrow and obtain his goal, without Sebastian knowing and gleefully cheering on the inside, the boy turned a cool gaze to the shopkeeper.

"I shall take it."  
-

**Haha... cross-dressing Ciel! strikes again!**  
**X3 -the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

_**Later Days...!**_  
**-SD**


	2. His Master, Girlish

**Pink Taffeta **  
**A Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfiction **  
**By: Something Dysfunctional **  
**Chapter Two: His Master, Girlish **  
**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns all her characters, and I own... MY MIND! Woot! So, how this chapter came to play was inspired partially from Jeffree Star's album, "Beauty Killer" and "Black Swan". You might think, "Geez, how do THOSE two separate items come into play for THIS chapter? Well... you will just have to wait and see. -winks- I know it seems OOC for Ciel to be happy to dress up for Sebastian, but hey, you never know- there maybe some little kinky things that can happen between them. Fufufufufuuuu! Forewarning, children, it is going to be INTENSE. O_o Review nicely and happy reading!**  
**PS.- this story happens after "Bird". So if you haven't read it, DO THAT FIRST! :3 -  
-**

When the morning came for Ciel's outing for the convention, he knew that getting past his demon was not going to be easy... AT ALL. Thinking hard all night, the boy fell asleep with a jumble of ideas and when he rose, greeted by warm sunlight on his face, he knew what to tell the butler. As he was served breakfast and reading the newspaper, Ciel told Sebastian that it was high time to get Meilin glasses for her lack of sight and was going to take her to get a pair fashioned for only her. In truth, the boy thought it was true... as a reward for her going, he would present the glasses afterward. Ciel then informed Sebastian to not bother coming with him since it wouldn't take so long and that he needed to attend the gardening with Finny for an upcoming party he would host soon.

Frowning some, the tall man looked down at his tiny master in the bed. "Are you sure that is a wise decision, young master? What if something happens?"

A blank stare of blue and violet met his own perplexed gaze. "Then I shall call upon you. Nothing to worry over. You may go now and prepare the outlines of the party and send Meilin in here," Ciel ordered in a bored tone, flipping back to his newspaper.

Sebastian bowed and walked to the door, pausing for a moment. He thought for a moment and turned back some. "I feel that there is something else, my lord... are you sure?" Ciel glared at him from the top of the paper. "NO. That's all. Now, leave," he snapped back and buried himself back into his reading. Sebastian raised a thin brow and exited, somewhat miffed. Yes, there was going on with the boy, no doubt. Perhaps it was okay for Ciel to go off every once in awhile...  
-

An hour later, Meilin had laced and dressed Ciel in his undergarments. He stood in front of the full length mirror, studying his appearance. Looking at his legs, he was dressed in sheer leggings that traveled up in lace, white panalets that fell to mid-shin. His hands twitched as he glared evilly at the pale corset around his mid-driff, trying to breathe properly in it. It was pulled and laced to were a shape of a girl was noted, but barely. Ciel pursed his lips, continuing to look at himself as Meilin busied herself taking out the pink taffeta garment out from the large box. Ciel then got a strange feeling that someone was watching. Eye flickering around him, Ciel saw nothing and no one. _'Hn. I wonder if my nosy butler is trying to figure out what is going on in here.'_

"Meilin, we forgot the wig we ordered. I believe that I placed it somewhere in the attic. Go and get it," he told the red-head briskly. Meilin bowed and hastily left, blushing from having to dress her master. As the door clicked with a soft click, Ciel turned his attention back to the mirror. "This isn't too bad... I wonder how-" He cut himself off quickly, his stomach turning some as a thought flitted through his mind. A soft pink graced the plump cheeks and the earl ducked his head, hands awkwardly raising and traced the boning in the corset, feeling the satin texture and the stretched padded fabric. Shivering, he exhaled noisily, clearly embarrassed as the thought he had started coming to life. _'If Sebastian is watching... then... I shall-'_

The hands trailed up towards his bare collarbone, his blood quickening as he began to seduce his own image. How odd this was! He never had the reason or pleasure in touching himself and now, he stood there, shaking slightly and feeling hot to his own touching. Ciel drew in his bottom lip as the fingers splayed across his stomach and down to the front of the pantalets, rubbing them against his skin. A soft moan escaped him as his arousal stirred. Why did these clothes, these undergarments!, make him so sensitive? A flash of Sebastian behind him in his mind made Ciel close his eye, one hand straying to cup himself as the other danced along his neck towards his lip. They dived slowly into his mouth, teeth nipping at the tips. Shuddering, Ciel rubbed himself more, the corset constricting around him as he tried to gulp in air for his lungs. He opened his eye slowly to catch his reflection and he nearly came at his own sight. Flushed sweet skin, a red mouth with saliva-coated fingers trailing over his torso and the hand pulling and twisting his erection, toes curling into the carpet.

_'Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian!'_

With a choked wail, he bent over, coming hotly in his hand, convulsing as he thought of his beautiful demon before him. Panting, Ciel calmed down, blood singing and guilt heavy on his heart. No one should have to do that for someone! Shaking his head, he stood and started to breathe regularly, eying the wet patch on his crotch with venom. How DARE the image of Sebastian make him release so quickly! Gritting his teeth, he secretly plotted to make his demon pay later when Meilin finally came in with the other box that held his wig. "About time," he said snappily, crossing his arms over his chest. Meiling apologized, stumbling over her words. Something about boxes falling on her, tripping down the stairs and crashing into a china cabinet. Ignoring her, Ciel ordered to be dressed and soon, the bitter boy was replaced with a scowling girl.

The dress did fit him rather well. It bore a scooped neckline with frilled, cream lace with paler pink ribbons edging it with one around his neck. The sleeves were puffed at the top and slimmed down to his elbows as cream ruffles spilled over towards his wrists that were encased with white kid gloves of more lace and pink ribbons. The pink taffeta rustled against each folds, the waist line a princess-cut with a bustle in the back with white fake roses clustered at the small of his back. It fell fully with trimmings of crinoline underneath and peeping out from the cut in the middle. He wore pink, laced up boots and the wig was his own hair color, pulled high in small pigtails with more of the hideous pink ribbons. A vast majority of his bangs fell over his right eye. Meilin gushed over him at how he was a such a pretty girl and received a very nasty look instead. As planned, Sebastian was in the garden with Finny, preoccupied with him as Ciel and Meilin made their escape in the carriage twenty minutes later. Sighing with relief, the two were on the way to London on schedule.

Once there, the city hall was lined with young girls and their mothers, aunts and grandmothers. Ciel pursed his lips some as he exited the carriage, opening his parasol and turning to Meilin. "We have to act natural. If anyone asks, I am your cousin here on holiday and heard of the exhibition. You are the Lady Lynne from Yorkshire and I am Sarah- Meilin, what is wrong with you?," he hissed, seeing that she was sniffling. "Y-you are making m-me into a l-l-l-lady!," she stage-wailed, turning her head away. Ciel groaned, rubbing his face some. "Stop the sniveling and let's go!," he growled and started walking to the entrance.  
-

The entire program bored Ciel to tears as he sat, listening to different doll makers tell the crowd how specific ones were made. Meilin was listening intently as her master yawned into his hand delicately. Soon, they spoke of what was in season and that perked his interest up. As the china doll was held up, nearly all the girls squealed or sighed at the sight. Apparently, royalty figures were the ideal selling point. Grimacing, Ciel thought to Queen Victoria and made a face. If that was what the latter of the English population of females wanted, he would make them. _'But with a bit of flare,'_ he thought, grinning to himself. Then, a sudden chill raced up his spine. All the noises muted away in his ears and his senses were at their highest as Ciel felt a presence he was very familiar with. Closing his eye, Ciel wanted to melt in the chair as a voice slithered in his ear, hot and low:

"Where are you, precious one?"

Ciel swallowed, his heart pounding against his chest. Sebastian WAS looking for him! His eye snapped open, scanning the heads of the women and girls, looking for that mess of black hair. No... no where. Lifting his chin up, Ciel noted that it was over and he stood fluidly, turning to his maid. "Meilin, it is time to go. I have all the information I need," he said quietly and proceeded to walk into the aisle, when-

"Oh, THAT doll is so LOVELY!"

Both Ciel and Meilin nearly toppled over, the sound ringing in their ears. Meilin paled, looking down at her master. "You... you don't think that...?"

"I hope not," he spat out in a whisper. Both nodded and started to sneakily get away when-

"THIS one is dressed so CUTELY! And everyone here LOOKS like a doll almost!"

"Meilin, just keep walking!," Ciel urged, rushing to the doors. As the duo walked faster, they were almost there when-

"EEEEKKKK! THAT GIRL LOOKS LIKE A DOLL!"

Ciel fumbled when the squeal of his fiancee, Elizabeth, made him nearly fall over. Looking over his shoulder, he was met with her beaming face, wide green eyes and bouncy flaxen curls. "H-hello...," Ciel squeaked out, obviously caught. Elizabeth shrieked again and took his hands in her own. "You really are just beautiful and cute! And that dress is so fashionable for you! Please give me your name!," she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "It's... Sarah...," he said dazedly, trying to pray to whatever god to just let the floor open up and swallow him. "Uhm," he started when Elizabeth started to drag him off to the displays. "Oh, you must tell me which doll I should get! I've been having the most troublesome time trying to pick one out!," she trilled, obviously not noticing "Sarah's" struggle of getting away. Meilin followed nervously behind. "E-excuse me, ma'am, but I have to get my lady back-" Elizabeth turned around, giving the maid a puppy-dog look that Ciel knew very well.  
-

Four hours later, Ciel was sitting in his carriage, pouting and sporting a massive headache. Meilin was cowering from her master, but wearing new glasses as promised. "My lord, are you okay?," she whispered over the sound of the horses hoof beats. Ciel nodded some and looked out the window. He was drug around and paraded around by Elizabeth, her shrieking and giggling still ringing in his head. Groaning some, the boy rubbed his face tiredly, ready for sleep even though it was only five in the afternoon. The ride back home was deadly silent until the carriage stopped in front of the doors. Meilin went out first to check if Sebastian was home or gone still to pick up supplies for the party. After a short moment, she gave the thumbs up for the young master to flee quickly inside and up to his room where he was then promptly taken out of his dress. He glanced at the pink fabric and ran a hand over it. "Put this in the back of my wardrobe, Meilin," he ordered, handing it to her, an idea playing in his head. Grinning almost evilly, the boy was dressed in his normal attire and walked downstairs with Meilin for dinner.  
-

Sebastian was not happy.

In fact, he was ill.

No matter how much patience he had for the ditzy, strong gardener that looked like a twelve year old boy, he knew that if he didn't get some peace and quiet, he MIGHT snap and go into his demon form. He longed for the comfortable silence of the young master that had been gone from his side all day. Well... almost all day. He did try to search for him, but came up clean. Which was odd in Sebastian's case for his excellent sense of smell and sight. At one point, he even allowed his spirit to try and trace him, low whispers hanging in his breath of promising things yet to come. Sebastian walked up the staircase, longing for the little frame of the boy he had grown attached to. Coming to his door and noting that it was open some, the demon grew wary and pushed it aside some, peering in. The late afternoon sun pooled into the white room, casting golden light through the space. Dark eyes crossed over the bed where he then noticed something peeking out from underneath. Curious and mildly interested, Sebastian quietly made his way in and walked over to the object. He noted it was pink and a box. Stooping down, he reached for it with a gloved hand and pulled it out.

A dress box?

His curiosity got the best of him and once opened, he let out the most amused chuckle and lecherous grin. Oh, yes, Sebastian knew what to do of his naughty master tonight...  
-

**...**  
**I love you guys?**  
**Don't be MAD. There will be tasty things yet to come.**  
**-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

_**Later Days...!**_  
**-SD**


	3. His Master, Sticky Sweet

**Pink Taffeta**  
** A Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfiction **  
**By: Something Dysfunctional **  
**Chapter Three: His Butler, Sticky Sweet **  
**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns all her characters, and I own the rights to write another story after this! Fufufufufuuuu... moving along: WOW. You guys are AWESOME, did I ever tell you all that? It's crazy! All these reviews and the yaoi hasn't even happened yet! -sniffles- Dedicated, I tell ya. So this last chapter is how it's labeled. The final chapter title came from an idea while listening to "Hummingbird Heartbeat" by Katy Perry. Let your perverted minds do the thinking. -snerks-**  
**Review nicely and happy reading!**  
**PS.- this story happens after "Bird". So if you haven't read it, DO THAT FIRST! :3  
P.P.S.- "Black Swan" helped with this as well.**  
-

For the first time in his short life, Ciel ate alone.

No one was by his side.

Fuming angrily, silently, the little earl picked at his dinner, eating small bites while raging on the inside at the sheer audacity that his butler performed on him. Not being here with him! He bit down on his chicken rather harshly as his anger once more flared to life. _'That bastard! Who does he think he is?'_

Then, like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him, Ciel felt the icy dread then seep up into his throat and he choked some. Eyes widening, he allowed the fork to slip from his fingers onto his china plate with a clatter. Licking his lips, Ciel knew he was in trouble...

_'Oh... he KNOWS.'_

The faint echo of the fork falling still rang in Ciel's ears as he sat rigid for what seemed like forever. The simplest of plans that he thought he could get away with slipped away because all along Ciel KNEW that Sebastian had known and let him get away with it. And the dress- he blushed darkly, sliding down in his chair. He had Meilin put it in his wardrobe in the back. Whether or not the butler found it yet, the boy knew sooner or later, he would be cornered about it. And that was one thing that the earl of Phantomhive LOATHED. Standing, he scooted back his chair and threw his napkin down. He had to find him. He had to find Sebastian and tell him everything.

Rushing to the door, he walked hurriedly down the hall with a candelabra and up the stairs towards his room, needing to hide the gown and make sure that none of the evidence was mussed with. Dashing into his room, his eye sought out the expanse of the room to see if anyone had gone through it. He almost sighed with relief, only to have it stick in his throat and gurgle out like a scared cat. Laying on his grand bed, nestled against the satin down comforter, was his taffeta gown and gloves. All was laid out for him... as if expecting to be worn... Ciel shakily placed down the candelabra on his dresser and walked towards the looming bed slowly.

Oh, this was not funny. Not funny AT ALL. Ciel circled around his bed, eying the dress like it was toxic or covered with a disease. And that was when he saw the slip of paper on his pillow. He reached for it with a slightly trembling hand and picked it up, going over the scrawled script. Then, his face bloomed into a fierce shade of red then his lips trembled. With a groan, he let the paper fall to the floor and started, wanting to not comply to the letter but... he knew he had to.  
-

_**'Dearest Master,**_

_**Caught you.**_

_**Midnight, in the garden.**_  
_**Wear the dress.**_

_**-S.M.'**_  
-

The sky was clear in the cool, mid-spring night. No clouds dotted the England sky, only a large hand-stretch of glittering stars and a moon was was half-full. Ciel could easily make his way down the small path into his massive garden by silvery moonlight. His tiny slippered feet made no noise as he held fistfuls of the rustling taffeta. Sweat danced along the small of his neck as his ponytails bobbed in the air. Gritting his teeth to not let them chatter from nerves, Ciel walked through towards his precious, prized roses bloomed in reds, pinks, and whites. He stopped, staring at what was laid out before him. Flickering, small candles lit his way to a stone bench. A cloth of dark burgundy shone from the dim light as it covered it, slithering to the stone pathway. And standing before it, clean and crisp in his butler uniform, was his demon, confidant, and lover. Ciel drew in a shaky, silent breath. He would never tire of seeing something as beautiful as Sebastian. He then shook his head, remembering why he was there. He stalked towards the man, fuming with anger. "Well, here I am. Happy? I'm practically freezing," he spat out, crossing his arms over his thin chest. Sebastian walked quietly towards him, large and looming. Ciel's stomach fluttered, being reminded of what the demon was capable of with him. "My apologies, young master," he rumbled, picking up the slip of burgundy fabric and sliding it over Ciel's tiny shoulders. Turning some, the boy glared up at him, pink touching his cheeks like a scatter of the rose blossoms. "Sure... now, why am I out here and in this dress for you?," he demanded irritatingly.

"Oh, you didn't know? When you go out, trying to be secretive, know that demon's will know where their contractors are. And also... you have to learn how to hide things better. And just how lovely you look this evening in this pretty, little frock," Sebastian sneered some, a glint in his scarlet eyes as he circled the boy.

"It seems that nothing gets passed you. I wore it because I didn't want to deal with the consequences you might have put me through," Ciel snapped, his heart thumping wildly. "No, no consequences, young master... just... little _perks_ for those present," Sebastian practically purred, bending down to push back a curl of dark blue-gray hair from Ciel's pink face. Ciel pouted, turning his head sharply away. "What perks? It's just a way for you to be a pervert!," he pointed out to the demon, but he felt slightly turned on. Curse him and the hot looks Sebastian always gave him. Sebastian stood in front of him once more, eyeing the pink dress and his master's flustered, anxious expression.

"You do make an awfully pretty young girl, master. But can you act like one properly since your last time?," Sebastian teased, rubbing a knuckle under his chin in thought. Ciel advanced towards his butler in a flash of pink and slate, grasping the front of Sebastian's lapel angrily. "I will NEVER be like a girl again! The only reason I did was to get information on dolls for the Funtom Toy Company and it was GIRLS ONLY! I am returning the dress or I am planning on giving it to Lizzie, but don't EVER assume that this will happen again!," he shouted, pissed and embarrassed. Sebastian only looked down with a cool gaze, a smirk on his full lips. "Are you sure?," was the question and arms suddenly wrapped around the tiny waist of the earl, lifting him up. He was in his butler's strong arms, hands balancing on the broad shoulders as he shrieked in surprise and the man chuckled bemusedly."It seems much more fun with you in a dress. You seem so fragile and delicate, but only we two know the _real_ truth behind that," Sebastian said lowly, nuzzling the boy's jaw.

Ciel tightened his grip at the intimate touch and pressed his cheek against the top of Sebastian's head, hands moving up to cup the handsome face underneath his own. Inhaling the butler's scent, he spoke quietly, "We do know... but why am I dressed like this?" The throaty laugh rang in his ears and he shuddered, feeling cool lips trace a light trail up his neck. "Punishment teaches responsibility. And to not go behind your butler's back," Sebastian said huskily, placing small kisses towards Ciel's mouth. The boy sucked in his bottom lip and squirmed in the arms, the rustling of the taffeta and crinoline rasping against his ears. "I didn't mean to, but it had to be done... p-please, let me d-down," he stammered when a wandering hand rubbed along his chest, caressing against a found nipple. "AH!," he cried out, the rest of his cries swallowed by Sebastian's mouth covering his own.

The kiss consumed everything in Ciel's being, that dull flame coming to life, just like how Sebastian always touched him- especially now with the caressing of his chest. Groaning around Sebastian's tongue, he wriggled and pushed himself down and out of his grasp. Once his feet touched the ground, he turned away, his hair flying behind him. "I'm done with this nonsense and it is cold out here. If you were going to... _woo_ me properly, in this state, it is not like a gentleman to do so," Ciel said slowly, trying to play the game his butler laid out for him. "Oh, but we know for a fact that I am no gentleman of the sort and you, young master, are _no mere lady_ at that," Sebastian hummed behind him, almost gloating at the fact. The boy looked back behind a shoulder with such a look that Sebastian's face fell slack and his libido swung into full gear.

The look was so sultry, his small cupid-bow lips pulled him in such a manner that it was almost wanton. He pushed back some of his curling bangs to reveal his glowing eye. "Oh, I think I am capable of such things. You, however, have no manners. So, as such, I'm bored of this charade and I am going inside. Good night," Ciel murmured, looking up from under his lashes and with a coy toss of his head, he marched prettily back to the mansion.

Sebastian was at a loss for words.  
-

Oh, the young master was _quite_ pleased with himself, nearly glowering with the fact that he finally beat Sebastian at something- silence. Ciel was smirking the entire way back inside, following his way to the staircase when he heard them. Hurrying footsteps. Faint, but they were there. Swallowing, he slowed his walk and listened hard through the heart beating against his eardrums. _'Oh... Sebastian!'_

He KNEW he was going to get it now.

He panicked and started up the first step when with a yank, he was whirled around, his yelp cut off with a persistent mouth and a swiping tongue, his body pressed so tightly against the hard body of his butler he could feel the buttons from his jacket pressing into his own torso through the dress. He was arched back like a bow, a hand behind his skull, gripping hair, the other on the small of his back. Urgent- that's what the kiss felt like. He was sent higher and higher with each movement of lips pulling out all his moans and whimpering. Ciel nearly keened out loud in the house when Sebastian pulled away, eyes glowing darkly of his demon self.

That was the one look that sent Ciel into a near submissive state.

"You tease me with this ridiculous outfit. I have no use for it except to see in on the floor," Sebastian growled, the rumbling deep from within his chest. Ciel nodded mutely, eyes wide. "... of course...," he said timidly. A feral grin plastered itself on Sebastian's face and soon, the boy was in his arms in a bundle of taffeta, racing up, up, up into the darkness and for a moment, Ciel wanted nothing else, swallowed up with the one person he knew would never leave him. He didn't care. And he CERTAINLY wasn't caring when in the bedroom, he was tossed unceremoniously onto his bed and his butler hovered over him, nimble fingers undoing the gown and sliding his hands through the fabric to touch any part of Ciel. Sebastian made a small noise of appreciation when he came to the slip, corset, panalets and stockings. "My, my. You did go all the way with your little plan, didn't you?," he purred, eying the child like a prize he had won. The earl raised a brow at him then glanced at the forgotten dress, a crumbled heap. "You didn't have to do that..."

"I did for a reason. Pink is too innocent on you and it makes me... well, do the most _unbecoming_ things to you. Such pure colors aren't good for you. Too... _virginal_," Sebastian smirked, sitting up and shaking off his jacket. Ciel watched silently as the man undressed himself before him. The most beautiful thing about a creature as his butler was in fact his body. Ciel never imagined anything in his life to be perfect as him. As soon as the white button-down shirt was off, the man was left in his black slacks and white gloves. Heat rising to his cheeks, Ciel felt small and shy in the undergarments he wore as he drunk in the sight of the hairless, muscular chest that he wanted to hide in. However, as he longed for one particular part on Sebastian, Ciel knew that the man would wait for him to say something about the pants. "Take them off," he croaked out, squirming. "Is that a demand?," Sebastian asked lightly, tracing a finger down Ciel's collarbone, feeling his pulse quicken at the touch.

"More than a demand: I'm ORDERING that you do. Take it off. All of it."

"Then what?"

"Tch! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Ah, I see. Shall I... "take you off" as well?"

"YES!"

A glint of scarlet was the answer and lowering his head, Sebastian kissed the boy's forehead, inhaling the herbal and rosy smell that he carried from the garden. "Yes, my lord," he whispered huskily against the skin. A gloved finger slipped into the man's mouth, teeth pulling away at the fabric and soon, both of his long, slender hands were naked and tackling the corset in a heartbeat, a mouth following to capture a rosy nipple and sucking on it hard, making his master cry out in bliss. Hands dug themselves in the inky black tresses of hair, urging him to do more. Sebastian took his time, savoring the sounds and tastes of Ciel. Oh yes, that dress DID turn him on immensely. Looking so pretty and sweet like a sugary confection, waiting to be eaten up. 'In due time', Sebastian thought, 'in due time.' Lazily, he traced a wet, slinking trail over to the abandoned nub of flesh, his spidery hands traveling down Ciel's abdomen and teasing along the waistband of the panalets. Ciel was torn between the two places of pleasure assaulted on him.

He dug his hands into Sebastian's scalp, mewling and trying to rub up against the older man, to gather friction to ease his erection. "St-stop of the teasing!," he stuttered, rubbing his hips along Sebastian's torso. The man looked up with hooded, red eyes, a nipple caught in between his teeth. He let go slowly and then ran his tongue over his own lips. "I'm not teasing. I'm simply "taking you off"," came the low purring reply. Ciel's eyes rolled toward the back of his head as the wicked mouth then hovered over the strain in the panalets and stockings. He could feel the hot breath swim around it and suddenly, with a choked gasp, Ciel jerked upright as Sebastian mouthed the clothed erection. He started panting, rising to meet the caresses, breath hitching in his throat. A large hand started pumping his member agonizingly slow as the talented mouth suckled on the head, nibbling around it through the fabric. "Ohhhh...!," was Ciel's cry, arching into Sebastian. Growling low in his throat, the demon's eyes gleamed scarlet red and soon, he felt a rush of his power of possession to his soul carrier.

Then, with a twist of a hand, the flimsy panalets were torn off and Ciel was completely opened to Sebastian fully. The demon sat in between his legs, looming and so near to him. His demon was silent wereas he sounded like a bitch in heat, panting and winded. "Now, you don't seem so girly. Save these stockings, they look quite delicious on you though. Now, to fulfill my order," he murmured, hands at the buckle of his slacks and brought out his own hardening cock. Ciel nearly whimpered in delight at the sight of the large member, the tip a flaring, angry purple of not getting release. He could honestly say, secretly, he _loved _Sebastian's cock more than anything. Then, struck with a sudden idea (so fast he barely knew how it hit him), Ciel rolled over kitten-like and slow. He removed his legs away from Sebastian and brought them underneath him and raised himself on all fours.

He looked back at the man, face red and eyes glassy. It was such a submissive move for the cold-hearted earl. And it was this sight that made Sebastian's chest constrict, tighten, heart pounding so hard. He leaned over and kissed the two tiny shoulder blades softly. "You are a wondrous creature," he whispered, his mouth sliding down his spine, kissing the small of the back. Ciel arched into the touch, wanting more from him. And then, he was thrust head-long into his mountain of pillows, crying out fitfully at the intrusion in his opening, slick and wet. He had never felt anything like this! What was he doing? He rocked back and forth, moaning as Sebastian continued to lave at his master's secret entrance, prodding, prying open to accommodate him fully. He squeezed the fleshy globes, causing Ciel to mewl and moan throatily as he licked upwards, sneaking a finger into the tiny hole before him. Ciel pushed his hips back, urging Sebastian. "Just... do it!," the boy groaned, burying his face into the downy pillows in front of him, clenching them for dear life. "Want do you want me to do?," Sebastian purred, slowly pushing his finger in and out languidly.

A grunt of frustration was his answer and Sebastian chuckled. "Since you are so impatient..."

Ciel held his breath and waited, panting with need. He could feel the sweat gathering on the back of his neck and drop slide down his temple until with a thrust forward, he cried out a long note as his butler pressed into him swiftly. Sebastian sighed to himself, burying his cock into the tiny body. It felt like home to him. He inhaled sharply through his nose as he felt Ciel clench around him tightly. "Now, now, young master... no rushing," he scolded mockingly, moving his hips slowly. The boy moaned and started pushing back urgently. "No, no, no, no! P-please, Sebastian!," he whined. The man smiled largely and grasped the pale hips and rocked into him at a steady pace, the familiar burning starting low in his pelvis growing. "Yes, my lord," he answered breathlessly and proceeded to pound into the young earl. Ciel started making noises into his pillows, feeling the hot intrusion move through him like a steel bar. Oh, he missed the feeling of being filled. No one else could make him feel like this. So... "alive". He felt a tongue trace lazily patterns on his back, licking up the sweat that now trailed down the smooth backside. "Faster," he breathed, his heart pounding heavily in his ears. With a grunt, the command was obliged rather happily and soon, the sounds of slapping flesh echoed in the large master room.

Both could feel each other through the head once Sebastian leaned over him fully, grasping a hand with his own contract palm and intertwining the fingers as he moved in and out of his tiny master fast and hard like he asked. His own free one grasped the tiny member and started pumping. Ciel bowed into the strong chest, panting wildly and tossing his head back, clenching tighter around Sebastian's cock. "... want... to... please..."

"Please... what?"

"Let me... let me come!"

The hand worked fast around his turgid pole, causing the boy to jerk and twitch, screaming out the demon's name as he came fast, emptying himself on the sheets as a white-hot heat exploded over his skin. Sebastian's contract symbol glowed brightly and growling, he pounded into Ciel faster until his own release came hotly. Gasping Ciel's own name so softly, his dark head bowed onto a small shoulder. He spurted into the delicate frame, twitching, rocking. The boy groan tiredly, but with relief, slumping forward and hugging his sweat-soaked pillows. He felt like a lazy kitten all of a sudden, the large frame of Sebastian on his back. He felt better and whole. He turned over on his back achingly, grasping the man's face and placing kisses over his face. "You... are good to me...," he murmured, flickering his mis-matched eyes to the demon. "As you to me. Though... you are still impatient," smirked the butler, closing his eyes leisurely into the placate gift the earl was placing on his face.

"You're a pervert still. My stockings are still on."

"Another reason to keep them."

Ciel laughed to himself and then yawned largely. "I'm sleepy." Sebastian sat up on his elbows, brushing back slate-colored bangs. "You need a bath." Ciel shrugged. "That can wait until morning. Stay with me until then?," he asked lightly, blushing some. Sebastian nodded and kissed the cherry-stained mouth. "I will."

His eyes looked toward the floor where the dress laid alone.

_'... that was a lovely investment he made. He needs to keep it.'_  
-

**AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA.**  
**I win.**  
**Another?**  
**-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

_**Later Days...!**_  
**-SD**


	4. His Butler, Pleased

**Pink Taffeta**  
** A Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fan fiction **  
**By: Something Dysfunctional**  
**Chapter Four: His Butler, Pleased **  
**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns all her characters, and I own the entire series of "Weiss Kruez". Yep. Totally not related AT ALL. -smile- This is the FINAL chapter to this story, and yes- there WILL be more Kuroshitsuji-ness that will continue. And now... the MORNING AFTER... fufufufufufuuuu... What? That was not a diabolical chuckle. Rawr.**  
**P.S.- read the story "Bird" before this!**  
-

The morning light was sweetly beaming down from the large French windows. However, in Ciel's case, it was most unpleasant. He was never a morning person and soon, when the warm caress of the sun hit his face, he knew that his body was under protest. It was time to wake up. Groaning quietly, he lifted his head and yawned largely, giving off the appearance of a ruffled kitten. His hair was sticking up in tufts of blue-gray and his skin was pearly pink, naked. The sheets were wrapped around his thin waist in a haphazard way. His legs were entwined with the longer ones of Sebastian's own. The boy stared down at the sleeping figure of his demon and with a small smile, Ciel stifled a yawn once more with a hand and buried himself down in the large pillows. The coolness of the surface chilled his heated cheek when thoughts turned back to the night before. Blushing, he closed his eyes tightly, the rippling of pleasure awakening along his skin and deep in his belly. A sudden flush wrapped around his neck, startling him as the heat sucked into a line, circling. Ciel reached up and touched the velvet ribbon that was still on from last night's outfit. Tracing the fabric slowly with a tender fingertip, Ciel drew in a shuddering breath, quiet but trembling.

How did they manage to miss this one particular piece?

Ciel turned into Sebastian's back, inhaling his smoky essence and musky smell of skin. One finger hooked into the velvet choker, his other reached out and gently ran a trail down the man's spine, his heart thumping loudly in his ears, but his soul and being felt at peace all of a sudden. He then scooted over closer, carefully. Softly, he placed his forehead against the strong back and sighed deeply. He was aware of the manliness, the smell of him was musky but yet entirely human. The lingering scent of sex, heat and flesh was all too noticeable for the young earl. He caressed the back with his cheek, relishing the smooth skin. His tiny hands danced along the jutting hip bones to smooth up the dipping sides of Sebastian's waist with a practiced slow pace. Ciel drew in a quiet, trembling breath, pressing his own form against his butler's, his arousal now warming up from its deep sleep.

Suddenly, a soft grunt reached his ears and with a fast jerk, the boy drew away from Sebastian as he rolled over in his sleep on his back. Ciel dared to breathe, eyes wide and face red. Once the man stilled and his breathing went back to normal, the boy sat up in bed, his sheets pooling around his waist. The sunlight danced along the sharp, muscled planes of the demon's body. His skin glowed a rich, tawny bronze, like a creamy milk tea. His unruly hair was splayed on the white surface of the pillows, a dark, midnight contrast of the pure color. Ciel sighed and leaned forward, drawn in still to the demon's charm despite him sleeping.

His small hand trailed down carefully down the toned stomach, his touch memorizing each dip, crease, and ridge of muscle and bones on Sebastian's chest. The jutting collarbone seemed so delicate on the large man and Ciel was entranced by the sheer, slight beauty of it and soon, his index finger slid over the strong jawline, over the chin, and traced over the bottom lip of his butler's mouth. Ciel bit down on his own, his body hot and trembling. How was it that he could be reduced down to this- the head of the Phantomhive manor falling for a lowly servant? And not just ANY servant... a hell of a demon at that.

He turned his head away, somewhat ashamed until something caught his attention all of a sudden. Blinking owlishly with cerulean and violet eyes, his gaze caught the bundled mass of sheets covering the lower half of Sebastian, tantalizingly low over the hips that dipped down into a shadowy place that Ciel knew very well. Swallowing hard, but determined to see this man unwrapped, the boy lifted carefully back the sheets and marveled at the beauty of the entire body stretched out for him. He sighed somewhat, face coloring, but his body reacting to the semi-hard erection laying snug against Sebastian's creamy thigh.

As the sun continued to shine lazily in the vast room and the faint song of the birds singing, Ciel knew that soon, Sebastian's internal clock would go off in his head and start the day as he normally did.

Should he...?  
No, no, this was unbecoming of him!  
But still-

it was the perfect opportunity.

Ciel fought with his mind and heart and ended up taking a deep breath, and slowly leaned down, inhaling the musky scent and nearly moaned. He leaned over the man timidly and with a shaking hand, cupped the member in his hand, the heat seeping into his palm, alive and throbbing. Ciel threw everything he was taught out the window of decorum, posture, a stone-cold exterior of being an earl and allowed himself the pleasure of being normal-

With a glint in his eyes, his cherry mouth opened and took in the flaring, mushroom tip, sucking gently along the head and grew bolder, taking in each inch slowly, learning how to breathe through his nose. His mouth memorized the texture, taste, and the pulsating flesh as he bobbed his head up and down. He nearly shivered with relish at how he was doing this while his butler laid asleep. Getting bolder, Ciel placed his elbows down on the mattress over the man's thighs, his nose burying in the curl hair at the base of Sebastian's cock and he hummed, feeling kittenish. However in doing this, a sound reached his ears. Looking up through his bangs, he saw the butler's own face, brows knitted together as he slept on. His mouth was partially open, letting out a quiet groan. Ciel was pleased with this and pulled up on the cock, licking around the organ like a lollipop he enjoyed immensely. Sebastian's hips rolled up slightly with the motion. Soon, dark scarlet eyes opened up and saw the scene laid out before them. The man smiled lazily and spoke with a husky voice, still ladden with sleep.

"So... someone couldn't wait, hm?"  
Ciel smirked around the erection in his mouth and with a wet _pop!_, he let it go, holding it firmly in both hands. "Temptation is a daring thing, don't you think?"

"Very much so. Especially waking up to this. You've... never done this before with me, young master."

The boy shrugged, lazily pumping the member as the man rocked with the motion. "I thought it would be a pleasant surprise for both of us. Shall I stop?," he asked. Sebastian paused, thinking. Then, smirking like a large cat, he ran a hand through Ciel's messy slate locks. "Continue only if you want to," he offered.

"I think I shall."

Down his head went, bobbing and sucking as Sebastian sighed contently, his arousal high as he watched his master blow him. Granted, it was a special surprise to have performed on him. Sebastian wouldn't want anyone else doing it. His master was a little awkward, but enthusiastic with his task at hand. But he learned quick, remembering what he liked when Sebastian went down on him. Ciel licked tentatively and then, swallowed the entire organ in his mouth, relaxing his throat. Sebastian grunted in pleasure at this action, his nails digging slightly into the boy's scalp, lifting himself up. He was dragging in quietly lungfuls of air as Ciel then caressed his heavy sac, rolling them in his palm so carefully, teasingly. Sebastian could feel that oh-so-familiar tug in his stomach and he pulled his master away from his throbbing cock, holding his reddening cheeks as it fell ungracefully from the wicked mouth. His eyes were narrowed at the boy, who stared back with a vague expression.

"I must say, you continue- then I won't last very long. Instead, I believe we both require something else," he purred darkly, his fingers falling, catching on the velvet choker around Ciel's tiny neck. He could feel his throat push against Sebastian's knuckles as he swallowed hard, eager. Ciel knew what he wanted and just as bad, he wanted it as well. With a push of a pale hand, the boy crawled into Sebastian's lap, kissing him senselessly as he ground against the butler's hips, feeling Sebastian's arousal push against his hidden entrance. Long arms wrapped themselves around the tiny body, embracing him tightly as they continued to attack each other's mouths, trying to drown in each meshing of lips to hope one or the other died a little bit of death. Ciel pulled back and stared at his butler with glassy eyes, mouth stained prettily red as he lifted the contracted hand of his butler and started licking the first two digits.

Sebastian watched that artful, delectable pink tongue as it wrapped around the pads of his fingers, down to the knuckle with scarlet eyes, his libido rising like a wave.

"You keep that up, young master, and I will become rough on you."

"What if I want it like that?," came the cooing reply, almost a challenge.

Sebastian smirked, stroking a nipple on the boy's chest, causing him to whimper.  
"Is that an order, I gather?"

Ciel bit down none too gently on Sebastian's index finger, pushing his own aching need against the muscled stomach of his demon. "I can take it. Take me how you see fit, Sebastian."

The demon's eyes gleamed, a cat-like grin stretching over his lips. "Yes, my lord," he murmured huskily, hauling up the boy in his arms. Ciel allowed his body to be handled as the man's mouth founds its way down his chest, lapping at his nipples with a talented tongue. The hand that was preoccupied by Ciel wormed its way to a familiar area, stretching, teasing for the boy to take him. The young earl was distracted, caught in two places of pleasure and not sure where to go, panting and moaning in the bedroom like some prostitute. His tiny hands cradled the dark head of Sebastian as he bit down on the pink nub, causing him to hiss and raise his thin hips. Sebastian smiled around the flesh and fixed his throbbing need under Ciel, allowing him to drop down on his cock easily. The boy tossed back his head further, exposing the creamy neck with the pink velvet ribbon on it, groaning at the wonderful feeling of being filled with no prep.

Sebastian sighed to himself, rocking his hips slowly.

_'In, out, in, out, in, out...'_  
an old tandem motion like Time itself.

The sun filled the room in golden light as it fell on the two males. Ciel's skin glowed a white amber against the honey-milk tone of Sebastian as they slid and ground against once another. Flesh slapped against one another as they eagerly met each other, the emotion flashing on their skin like a strike of lightning. Ciel's own cock strained as it brushed against Sebastian's stomach. He tried to take all of the man in with each bounce, wanting to feel more. But the man was going too slow! Growling, the boy ran his nails down the man's chest hard, red welts waking on the skin. "Dammit, Sebastian, I said-ah!- to take me-ooh!- how you see fit...!," he panted, blushing darkly. Sebastian met his glare with a cool, amused look, his face somewhat flustered. "You did say that, didn't you?," he breathed, the sound like a brush of a hand against silk. Ciel shuddered, his own hand inching towards his weeping erection.

"You... know what I MEANT!"  
"Do I?"

Ciel wanted to cry, the fucking was so good, sweet, and filling, but he wanted _more_. HAD TO FEEL the demon inside of him.

With a rough push, the boy had the demon on his back while he rode on top, his moaning intensifying in the golden morning. He bounced hard on Sebastian's member, his hands grabbing the man's, raising them to his neck. "Do it," he breathed, his violet eye glowing brightly. Its twin, on Sebastian's hand, responded in a resonating burn of the same color. The demon's eyes narrowed, the scarlet shade of red darkening into his own demon stare. The long fingers untied the ribbon deftly and then pulled, heightening Ciel's senses and ecstasy. The boy drew in a breath, his burning lungs dully, slowly burning. His pain deepened into pleasure and soon, tears rolled down his ruddy cheeks, whimpering and cries falling from his wet mouth. His mounted peak rose higher and higher with each rapid thrust Sebastian pounded into his small ivory body.

The hold on his neck tightened and soon, the asphyxiation coupled with the adrenaline of sex made everything go into over-drive for the young earl. "Harder!," he gasped, leaning back as he rolled his hips forward, meeting each thrust. Sebastian gritted his teeth, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple and he pulled harder on the choker. "Yes, my lord," he growled, eyes flashing. He allowed a quarter of his demon power to be released and soon, the young master was screaming into his fist, eyes clenched shut as he was mercilessly pounded into with each rapid thrust. Sebastian held his hips with such a bruising force, his black nails lengthening. Ciel's eyes glowed red along with his demon's, the tears dried on his red cheeks.

"More... more, Sebastian. Give me more," he called out hoarsely, crying out as his prostrate was nailed each time. Shivers of pleasure raced along his skin like wildfire. He flailed, being forced on his back and legs high in the air as his butler drove in all the way home, leaning over and laying kisses along his collarbone and neck. His own erection was crying for release, his sac tightening. Ciel knew it was coming. Deftly, blindingly, he reached for Sebastian's face and pulled it down, kissing him sloppily on the mouth. Each noise that fell from them was musical to their ears, no matter how animal and guttural it was.

Sebastian broke from the kiss and instead, dove for the neck. "My apologies, but I'm afraid I have to do this. You really are too tempting-

_Ciel._"

The boy felt his eyes widen at the sound of his name being said.

As if it was more than personal, more than just a casual thing...

something DEEPER. Meaningful.

Lovingly?

_'... and the wolf sunk his fangs into the boy's neck...'_

Ciel screamed, arching his back as he came soundly, ribbons of white shooting up on his stomach and chest. Sebastian groaned around skin and blood, moving his hips fast as he felt the boy's insides clench around him like a silken glove. The boy breathed his name- "S-sebastian!" so sweetly- and he came hard, bucking, twitching.

Both males panted, clinging to each other. The sun was up, the sky now a deep blue, one could drown in it just by looking up at it. Ciel wound his arms around Sebastian's neck, nuzzling it. "... that was amazing. Nothing less from you," he murmured, licking the sweaty skin. Sebastian chuckled, smoothing back his master's wet hair. "As you know, I am simply one hell of a butler, my lord. But forgive me... I seemed to have gotten away with myself on your neck," he mused, tracing the tender skin of red and purple. Ciel shrugged, wanting to burrow himself into the man's arms.

"I'll wear a high collared shirt for awhile. I say... did you mark me?"  
"Of course."  
"Hn."  
"There's also a mark around your neck from me choking you. Forgive me, sir."

Violet and sapphire met the dark red and frowned. "Say my name."

Sebastian blinked, unsure. Then, with a slow, knowing, sly smile, the man rolled them over, pushing themselves into sheets to hide from the sun. "Only in here will I ever say your name, Ciel," he said huskily, kissing the child's forehead.

Ciel hummed in approval and yawned, stretching.

"I think I'm spoiling you by all this... _intimate_ coupling."

"Nonsense. I enjoy it. Now, let me sleep and we'll get ready for the day within the hour," Ciel yawned again, closing his eyes. Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Of course, my lord."

He looked back at his hand were the velvet ribbon still was wrapped around and grinned.

_'... I think I'll keep this for later. Now I know what makes the master... 'fly'.'_  
-

**HA! I DID IT.**  
**-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

_**Later Days...!**_  
**-SD**


End file.
